


10х5

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: За десять минут можно успеть многое.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для HungerQames!! на тему «десять минут на...».

Десять минут – более чем достаточный срок, чтобы произвести первое впечатление.

Знакомьтесь, Акааши Кейджи: сто восемьдесят два сантиметра амбиций, семьдесят килограмм рационального прагматизма, шестнадцать лет тренировок подачи себя в наилучшем свете. Способность умножать в уме пятизначные числа, любовь к национальным историческим фильмам и музыкальный слух прилагаются опционально.

Знакомьтесь, Бокуто Котаро: сто восемьдесят пять сантиметров непосредственности, семьдесят восемь килограмм чистой энергии, восемнадцать лет в роли главной королевы драмы на площадке. Бонусом идут детская доверчивость, детский же эгоцентризм и оскал голодного волкодава, когда её обладатель входит в раж.

Но это сейчас. А тогда...

За десять минут Акааши успевает переговорить с тренером, объяснить свой перевод в Фукуродани, познакомиться с командой, взять у менеджеров расписание тренировок, отдать свой первый пас.

За десять минут Бокуто успевает ураганом ворваться в спортзал, возвестить всех о своём появлении раскатистым «хей-хей-хей», напугать Сакуруи, споткнуться о собственноручно брошенную на проходе сумку, похлопать по плечам всех, кто не успел увернуться, принять два паса – от Конохи и Вашио – и вколотить мячи в пол с такой силой, что эхо ещё несколько секунд гуляет по залу. И всё это – ещё до того, как он переодевается. До того, как он замечает Акааши.

Акааши сглатывает.

Бокуто Котаро шумный, подвижный, яркий настолько, что устают глаза. Совершенно непредсказуемый.

Кошмар. Хуже и быть не может. Из всех асов, с которыми Акааши предпочёл бы иметь дело, Бокуто Котаро – последний в списке. Полная противоположность идеалу.

Так думает Акааши до того, как Бокуто всё-таки замечает его.

* * *

– Десять минут, – обещает Бокуто. – Мы разнесём их за десять минут, или я не лучший доигровщик всех времён и народов, ас из асов, стратег из стратегов!

– Ну началось, – усмехается и подмигивает Коноха, перехвативший взгляд Акааши.

Бред какой, – думает Акааши.

Он же не всерьёз, – думает Акааши.

Кто-нибудь, скажите ему, – мысленно просит он.

Играют в один сет, Фукуродани громит Убугаву за девять минут сорок шесть секунд со счётом двадцать пять – семь, из которых Бокуто лично набирает восемнадцать очков. Немыслимо.

Коноха встаёт по правую руку Акааши, задумчиво смотрит на Бокуто, перекрикивающегося с капитаном соперников, и говорит:

– Иногда мне начинает казаться, что все его выходки – это такое альтернативное проявление гениальности, – он фыркает, но взгляда от Бокуто не отводит. – Аж бесит. 

Бесит, – мысленно соглашается Акааши.

Бесит и завораживает.

– Это потому что у нас лучший в мире сеттер! – доносится до него очередная часть сентенции, вся суть которой, по мнению Акааши, сводится к лаконичному «выкусите!».

В этом Бокуто весь. Оскорбляй и хвали одновременно, искренне не замечая за собой ни того, ни другого.

* * *

Уже через десять минут на солнцепёке у Акааши начинает кружиться голова. Полдень, на небе ни облачка, воздух дрожит над крышей спортзала.

Определённо, во всём виновато солнце, – решает он, когда ловит себя на бесстыжем разглядывании потягивающегося Бокуто: прилипшей ко лбу прядки, шеи и ключиц, сильных рук и пятен от пота на футболке.

Хуже всего то, что Бокуто замечает его внимание. Замечает и с размаху падает на траву напротив, не боясь ушибить колени.

– Почему бы тебе не поцеловать меня? – дразнит он, заглядывая в лицо глазами щенка – выросшего, но так и не повзрослевшего.

Акааши искренне хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Хочется накрыться ладонью – отнюдь не потому, что его скулы сейчас наверняка цвета солнца на флаге. Хочется спросить «Серьёзно? Берёте меня на понт?». Ещё ему – к собственному бесконечному удивлению – действительно очень хочется поцеловать это чудовище, но...

Акааши так и поступает.

– Очуметь, – сипло выдыхает Бокуто, когда они отстраняются.

Теперь он тоже заливается краской, а на его щеках появляются ямочки.

* * *

В совместном тренировочном лагере Акааши знакомится со второй половинкой дуэта «Охохо». Бокуто и Куроо похожи на стихийное бедствие, растащить их удаётся только свистком, а воспринимать всерьёз – невозможно вовсе.

– Так что, – ухмыляется Куроо, пихая плечом Бокуто, – обретённый принц забрал не только твоё сердце, но и мозги?

– Коноха говорит, что человек с причёской, как у тебя, не вправе давать советы на личном фронте, – отмахивается Бокуто.

– Ах, Коноха говорит...

Акааши принимает единственно верное решение в сложившейся ситуации: он притворяется, что эти двое для него не существуют.

И когда он остаётся наедине с Куроо в столовой, а Бокуто всё ещё задерживается в душе, Акааши ожидает очередной порции подтруниваний и хохм, но Куроо удивительно тих и спокоен, занятый своим ужином. Только Акааши всё равно чувствует на себе его любопытный взгляд.

Десять минут – ровно столько длится тишина между ними, пока Акааши не сдаётся первым:

– Мне следует ожидать речи в духе «если ты обидишь моего друга, твоё тело не опознают»?

Куроо давится рисом, кашляет, запивает и изумлённо смотрит поверх краёв чашки. А потом говорит – спрашивает совсем не то, чего Акааши ждёт:

– Ты читал Бредбери?

К моменту, когда Бокуто, наконец, присоединяется к ним, они успевают обменяться логинами скайпа и впоследствии не раз созваниваются, чтобы обсудить задания по зарубежной литературе или прочитанное на досуге.

Однако самое первое сообщение, что получает Акааши по возвращении из лагеря, гласит: «если ты обидишь моего друга, твоё тело даже не найдут».

* * *

– Нам выходить через десять минут, – сообщает Бокуто.

В голосе звучит намёк и глубокое осуждение, которые совершенно не вяжутся с тем, что сейчас он сидит на столе, скрестив лодыжки под коленями Акааши, и гладит сквозь рубашку его соски. Те чувствительно ноют и отчётливо выделяются под тонким хлопком, и Акааши следует этим обеспокоиться, но всё, что его волнует – это подтяжки.

Будь проклята Широфуку, предложившая отпраздновать выход на национальные совместным культурным мероприятием. Акааши, поначалу так оценивший изменение в планах с раменной на театр, даже не догадывался, что его ждёт.

Ему не следовало соглашаться. Как и не следовало поддаваться на уговоры Бокуто пойти вместе только потому, что тот мог заблудиться в незнакомом районе. Навигаторы не вчера придумали.

– У меня есть идея, – говорит Бокуто и, не слезая со стола, выдвигает верхний ящик, в котором вперемешку свалены ручки, тейп, эластичные бинты, разноцветные стикеры, тюбики мази и боги ведают какой ещё хлам.

Когда в прошлый раз Бокуто сказал «у меня есть идея», он затащил Акааши к себе в комнату, толкнул его к стене и опустился на колени.

У Акааши отличная память. Акааши хоть сейчас может с точностью до миллиметра представить, где именно его кожа на бёдрах расцвечена лилово-алыми метками.

А ещё Акааши знает, что на плечах Бокуто, как раз там, где на них ложатся ремни подтяжек, оставленные им, Акааши, царапины. И тугие резинки наверняка сейчас болезненно трут.

Бокуто издаёт победный клич, хлопает ящиком и начинает расстёгивать его рубашку. Снова.

– Бокуто-сан, – без особой надежды, но очень настойчиво зовёт Акааши. – Десять минут, – напоминает он.

Бокуто, закусив язык от усердия, разрывает упаковку пластырей и... и заклеивает Акааши соски.

Бред какой, – думает Акааши.

Он же не всерьёз, – думает Акааши.

Мы опоздаем, – решает он и тянет Бокуто к себе.

 

_© 22/12/16_


End file.
